


【EC】Erik的舞蹈教室

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen





	

暖黄的日光透过落地的玻璃窗落在胡桃木地板上，舒缓而悠扬的旋律在跳跃的尘埃之间流转。Emma柔韧的身体流畅地划过Erik挺直的肩膀，就像一条灵活的水蛇穿过他的腋下，又再起身上来，单脚落地之后旋转了一个优美的弧度。Erik的双手轻轻描摹着她后背的轮廓，十分性感地完成了一个扭胯的动作。

“Erik，没想到你练的是芭蕾，伦巴居然跳的也不差。”Emma挑眉评价。

“那是因为你现在的丈夫兼舞伴年老色衰，而且是个庸才。”Erik面无表情地评价，然后完成了一个流畅的转身。

“得了吧，Erik，你少自恋了！你要真那么有能耐，当时也不会从国标转跳芭蕾，完全不按常理出牌，简直是舞蹈界的奇迹。”Emma捧着他的脸，十分魅惑地说。

“还不是拜你的好丈夫Shaw所赐！”Erik冷着脸，向Emma伸出手。“因为他看上了你，而我又是你的舞伴，然后那个老变态就威胁我，如果再和你跳下去，就再也不批准我的奖学金申请。我得养活我自己还有我的母亲，而且该死的舞蹈学院每天高强度的训练让我根本不能出去打工挣钱。”

“所以你就转投了Shaw的死对头门下，改跳芭蕾。”Emma搭住Erik的手，完成了一个柔美却又不失力道的踢腿。

“敌人的敌人就是朋友，难道不是么？”Erik冷冷地说，拉着Emma的手，十分婉转地开始走步。

“好吧，你很有道理！”Emma任由Erik引导着她的手势，完成了一个向后潇洒的轮转，“可是你不觉得芭蕾舞的白色贴身丝袜穿着简直就像个愚蠢的变态么，而且，你某个部位穿那种该死的裤子就更……嗯哼？”

“如果你这句话流传出去，大概会成为整个芭蕾舞界的公敌。” Erik冷冷地说，同时和Emma扭头对望，性感又火辣。

“你是说穿丝袜的男人像变态那句，还是你某个地方的尺寸惊人地让他们自卑。”Emma和Erik几乎贴面又相互推开。

“你应该不会缺乏晚宴的男舞伴，为什么来找我？”Erik贴着Emma的耳边低语，双手抚摸过她的腰际。

“因为只有你，能把Shaw气到灵魂出窍！”Emma反手抱住Erik的脖颈，双手顺着他的肩膀和侧腰滑下，握住他的手。

“还真是恶毒啊！”Erik冷冷地笑了一下，他转了个身，两个人开始相对而舞。

“他当初敢跟Angle那个bitch眉来眼去就应该料到会有今天。”Emma脸上带着十分完美的微笑，咬牙切齿地说。

“你怎么笃定我愿意淌你们夫妻这趟浑水？”Erik贴着Emma的后背开始热舞。

“你的新芭蕾舞剧要上演，你需要话题炒作知名度，Erik！”Emma扭动着妙曼的身躯，“那个晚宴有很多舞蹈界的同行，更重要的是，媒体云集！一向清高的芭蕾王子和话题女王、国标皇后共舞，多爆炸的新闻，媒体乐意推波助澜。”

“以我的实力，不需要炒作。”Erik拉着Emma的手转身，用她的手把自己圈在里面。

“得了吧！”Emma在Erik身后滑出优雅的舞步，两个人配合地犹如两道婆娑的剪影，“这种浮躁的年代谁还相信‘酒香不怕巷子深’的鬼话。况且，你那个惊世骇俗的新剧如果不提前预约一些有分量的剧评家盖棺定论，单是《天鹅湖》居然讲的是人间王子和天鹅王子相爱相杀的故事这一条，就足够让学院派的老学究们把你喷死了。” Emma连续转了好几圈，然后靠在Erik怀里，“就算你无所谓，和你搭档演王子的新人小可爱也许会因此声名尽毁，你总该知道‘人言可畏’。”Emma转了个身，补了一句“话说你的小可爱的小屁股真翘。”

Emma的一只脚攀上了Erik的的腰，Erik扶着她的腰慢慢地倾身下去，“Emma，你现在看Charles的眼神像个女流氓。”

Emma直起身来，转身离开，Erik搭住她的肩膀，牵着他的手指，又把他拉近，“Erik，考虑一下我的提议，只是一支舞，你就能的得到所有想要的，而且于名誉无亏，顺便还可以把Shaw气得七窍生烟。你那么记仇，一定会喜欢这个附加的好处的。”

“成交！”Erik言简意赅地回答，Emma在他坚实的臂弯完成了一个最后完美的下腰动作。

音乐停止，掌声雷动！他们在一支舞里谈妥了这笔交易，音乐的声音很大，学生们坐的很远，只能看到两个人耳语。Erik瞥见坐在角落里的Charles也在拍手。

“他是你的学生，Erik？你真是个变态！”Emma十分自然地挽着他手，步子悠闲地走在工作室长长的走廊上，高跟鞋磕在地板上发出错落有致的声响。

“我会终止和Charles的师生关系！”Erik停下脚步冷冷地说，然后拉开Emma挽住他的手快步向前。

他们都没有注意到，拐角的地方，小心翼翼地探出了一个长着棕色小卷发的脑袋，漂亮的蓝眼睛里，有一点悲伤。

-TBC-


End file.
